Two AM, Wake Up, Vincent
by aradian nights
Summary: A drunken Yuffie stumbled across a sleeping Vincent in the middle of the night. After pissing him off and an arguement over Yuffie's bedtime, Yuffie gives in with one request. A kiss. Even with Pixie Dust and thimbles Vincent couldn't have predicted this.


_Whoa, Final Fantasy VII. Well, oneshot of a Yuffentine. Yay. Must write now… Kay…_

_Kay, I wrote. Now I'm just going over it. Sorry, people who DO read my other stories (KINGDOM HEARTS WITH BUNCHES OF STUFF FROM FINAL FANTASY VII. IN FACT, ONE STORY PRACTICALLY REVOLVES AROUND FFVII. SORT OF... THE STORY'S PLOT WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT FFVII ADDED INTO THE MIX, SOOO... CAPS LOCK. AMAZING, NO?), I'll totally update Nobody Hears Me Screaming next, soon. Okay?_

_Honestly, this story came completely out of the blue. It may get a bit depressing at the end, but I can totally make a less depressing sequel, if you guys want. Actually, you better want, because then this tale will be incomplete._

_A random note, Two AM, Wake Up Vinnie, equals TAMWUV. _

_Just thought you should know._

* * *

Oh, dear lord! Vincent's gonna kill me, isn't he?

Vincent was pinning me to the ground, looking pissed. Which meant I was in deep shit. Honestly, I didn't do anything wrong! I just might've woken him up! I mean, I didn't mean to!

Let's just recap. Remembering just might be the last thing I do…

* * *

I slumped in my chair, drowning the last of my drink. Nineteen-year-olds shouldn't be drinking, Tifa says. Yeah, well, Tifa doesn't know shit. Alcohol is so freaking _good_!

I blinked, trying to get off the chair. Why were Tifa's chairs so high? Did she realize how short I was? I mean, come on!

I slid, stumbling over the leg of the chair. "Meh!" I fell forward, grabbing onto the bar's counter. Stefan, the late night barman Tifa had hired only weeks earlier, raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Yuffie?" I shot him a thumbs up, steadying myself. All good. I was totally smashed. Sweet.

I had been staying at Tifa and Cloud's a lot lately. The whole Deepground crisis was barely behind us, and Vincent hadn't ran off yet. Which made me very happy, at least. Shelke was finally acting like a normal kid. Of course, I got stuck with the duty of telling her where baby's come from, but that's not the point. She wasn't acting robotic. At least, not completely. She acted like she had feelings now at least. I think I scared her when I was telling her about babies, though. It wasn't my fault Hojo didn't teach Sex-Ed to his little minions! Instead he taught them how to do a Synaptic-Net-Thingie. Or whatever it's called.

I'd go back to Wutai. But facing my father again would be awful. Once he said that word I split. That _awful _word, that I couldn't get out of my head. _Suitor._ The man was crazy. I wasn't getting married. I was only nineteen. I loved Wutai. I really did. But, couldn't there be a possible way for me to rule without getting married? I only stopped thinking boys were icky, about a year before I joined Cloud's gang! Four years ago!

I climbed the stairs, trying my best not to fall. It was still worth the drink though. I was now on the landing, impressed that I hadn't passed out yet. Maybe I'd get it to the living room…

I approached the room, rubbing my eyes. I had made it all the same. I looked up, and stared.

Could it be? The amazing Vincent Valentine sleeping in my presence? I should've wept in a flurry of joy.

Maybe I was being a bit irrational, because I was drunk. But, Vincent looked perfect. His chest was rising and falling gently, and it reminded me of seeing him sleeping in that icky old coffin of his.

My mind seemed to trail into random thoughts. What if we had left Vincent alone, like he'd asked us to?

I winced at the thought. Vincent was my bestest friend. And I was his, though he scarcely knew so. The world would be in the hands of Hojo, and Deepground. How awful…

Thinking about it, I realized how much of a burden I must've been to AVALANCHE. Maybe, if I hadn't stayed with them, things would be easier…

Shush, Yuffie! You shouldn't think like that! They all love you!

_Cid doesn't love me. Barret doesn't love me. Cloud doesn't love me. Vincent doesn't love me…_

I was tired of it. I never did anything for Tifa and Cloud, and here they were, letting me stay with them for free. What could I do to pay them back?

Leave? I shook my head. I had no where to go. Except Wutai… Which I _wasn't _going back to, until my father screwed his head on straight.

I breathed a sigh of defeat. I didn't know what to do… And the drunkenness seemed to pile onto to my massive confusion. Maybe I shouldn't of had so much to drink…

I peeked over at Vincent. Moonlight streamed through the window, hitting his face in an angle that made it look shadowy. _Vincent is so beautiful_… I blinked. He is? I titled my head a bit, seeing what I meant. Vincent was pretty.

I walked over to him, watching him breathe in deeply, then breathe out. His lips were tilted downward, in a soft frown. Was Vincent having a nightmare?

His skin seemed so white in the darkness… I wondered if it was cold. I'd never touched Vincent before. At least not his actual skin. I raised my hand to his face, brushing away a piece of dark black hair. My hand drifted in mid-air for a second, before slowly making it's way over to his face. Just as I was about to touch him, my legs gave way, due to my being drunk and all, and I fell forward onto Vincent's chest.

He seemed to react immediately. He had jolted awake, and- by instinct, I hoped- he grabbed both of my wrists, and twisted them back. I winced, as he pinned me onto the floor, piss angry. And all because I had gotten drunk. No more drinking until I was legal, that was for sure.

So, here I was. Being pinned down by a furious Vincent Valentine. I had a dream like this one, but the outcome was…

I nearly started blushing at the thought. Vincent was glaring at me now. "Yuffie," He growled.

I managed to give him a sheepish laugh. "Heya, Vince," I said, flashing him the cutest smile I could muster. And I was the master of all things cute. "What's… up?" I asked, weakly.

He stared at me. "You woke me up." He growled.

"That was an _accident_, Vinnie!" I paused, and began to giggle. "Vinnie! Vin-Miester! Vinner Vins! Vin-"

"Yuffie, are you drunk?"

My eyebrows raised. "What? How'd you know that?!"

"… The way your acting doesn't give it away?"

I giggled again. "Funny, Vince… Hey, you made a funny!" I gaped.

He stared at me. "Excuse me?"

"You made a joke, Vinnie!"

"Vincent." He corrected.

"Right," I said nodding, "Vinnie."

He sighed, defeated. I blinked. "Erm… Vinnie?"

"Yes, Yuffie?" He growled through gritted teeth, glaring at me. I wriggled a bit, trying to make him release me.

"Can you, um, let go of me?" I asked, squirming.

He blinked, before nodding, pulling back from me. His clawed hand brushed against my arm, and I shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

I shrugged. "Your claw… thingie. It's freezing!" I subconsciously rubbed the now red spot were Vincent had been holding me.

He looked at me. "What?" I snapped.

"How drunk _are _you, Yuffie?" He asked, peering at me.

I opened my mouth, and closed it. How drunk was I? I'd say I'd have a pretty decent sized hangover. So… I was pretty drunk. "Drunk enough," I shrugged.

Vincent paused. "Why were you so close to me?"

I grinned at him. "You sure are talkative today, Vinnie! You making up for how I'm gonna ignore you tomorrow, because of the massive hangover I'm gonna have?"

He rolled his eyes. "Answer the question."

"Right," I said, frowning. "Umm… I don't know. I guess it's because you looked _really _pretty." I said, smiling up at him. Whoa, did I actually _tell _him that? No more drinks. No more drinks.

He blinked. "Pretty?"

I nodded, and laid back down. "Yeah. You were just so… peaceful looking. You didn't look like you usually did, you know? You are always sad, or angry. And… You looked really nice, Vinnie."

There was silence, and I could feel my cheeks heating. Why was I telling him this? Why? Why did my drunken state curse me with being truthful?

"Yuffie, you should get to bed." I barely heard his voice, and I sat up, and leaned in closer.

"Huh?"

"You should get to bed." He said louder.

I frowned. "Nuh uh!" I said, pouting at him.

He gave me a warning look. "Yuffie…"

"No! I won't go to bed!"

"Yuffie, it's two in the morning. You should've been asleep already."

"I'm not a little kid! I can go to bed when I want!" I huffed, turning away from him.

"No," He muttered, "You can't."

I glared at him. "You don't know nothing, Vincent."

"That sentence-"

"Had extreme grammar errors, yeah, I know." I said, rolling my eyes. Vincent really liked to repeat stuff. I _knew _I was totally garbage at stuff unimportant, like grammar. But I was kick ass at wielding a giant shuriken, so HA! In your face!

He stared blankly at me. "Go to bed, Yuffie."

I huffed. "Nuh uh!"

He gave me a warning look. "Yuffie…"

I gave him an aggravated look. I opened my mouth, witty comeback in mind, when I was struck by a beyond super-duper idea. I gave Vincent a sweet grin. "Okay, Vinnie."

He blinked. "I'm surprised," He grunted, glancing at me, "No fight?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope…" I brushed my hair from my face, "Not unless I get a kiss goodnight, right here." I said, poking my cheek.

"Hmm…" Vincent said, turning to look at me, "I thought it seemed too easy."

I blinked. "Duh, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! The greatest ninja-"

"Go to bed, Yuffie. You're drunk."

I gaped at him. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"You were about to say, the greatest ninja of all time, correct?" He asked, uninterested.

My jaw dropped. "Are you _psychic, _Vinnie?"

He looked at me. "No."

I shook my head. I was really drunk. It really wasn't worth it, now that I thought about it… but it was some good booze, that was for sure.

"I'm not going to bed, and you can't make me!" I cried, diving behind the couch. I waited a minute before peeking behind the couch, peering up at Vincent.

"You're supposed to drag me screaming, and crying to Marlene's room."

He blinked. "Oh?"

I nodded, and slumped against the couch. "Yeah. What's the fun in it, if you don't try and actually _make _me go to bed?"

He sighed. "Yuffie, I'm not going to drag you to Marlene's room. I'll give you fifteen minutes, before you pass out of exhaustion."

I gaped. "No fair! You gots psychic abilities-niz-"

"...Niz?" He blinked.

"-And I won't stand to be out smarted by peoples, so you're gonna give me a kiss on the cheek, or I wake up the whole house. That includes the psycho-bitch, who hates being woken up." I warned, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't dare, Yuffie." Vincent said, monotonously.

"Hells yeah, I would!"

"I was stating a fact Yuffie. You wouldn't dare." And then he shot me a fierce glare. A Vincent glare was really creepy. So I just sat and gaped.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No."

"Well, it sure as hell sounds like it!"

Vincent sighed. "Fine."

"Sure as hell, fine! You bette… Oh, shit, did you seriously just say fine?" I gaped.

He nodded. I nearly whooped with glee. He approached me slowly, a bit cautious. "I don't bite, Vinnie." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, and bent down to my level, on the ground. "Close your eyes."

I nodded, closing them. I felt the strongest urge to peek. But I didn't. I felt Vincent's claw brush against my hand, lifting it slowly, and placing a small object in it.

I opened my eyes, and looked down at it. A thimble? What? Where did he even find one of those things? "What the hell is this?" I asked, gaping.

"A kiss." He said, standing slowly.

I gaped, and looked down at the small thimble. "Really? Cause that's not what I thought it was."

Vincent stared at me. I could've sworn I saw the corner of his lips turn up. But I could've just been imagining it.

"Peter Pan, Yuffie." He said, glancing at me.

I gaped. "What's that?"

He blinked. "I suppose you didn't have that kind of story when you were younger, did you?"

"N-no…" I yawned. Vincent had been right. I was going to crash any minute.

"Hmm…" He seemed to ponder on this for a moment.

He bent down again, and watched, as I fought off sleep. "V-Vinnie…"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are so pretty…" I gaped.

He stared at me. Just stared, as my eyelids began to droop.

Ever so gently, something soft touch my lips. I froze. Did Vincent just…

My mind seemed to react on its own, kissing back without any effort. Vincent tasted nice. Sweet tasting. I moved back a bit, my lips still on Vincent's. My back hit the wall, and Vincent pulled away. He stared at me. Just stared, mouth agape.

I tilted my head a bit. "Vincent?"

But he was gone. Quicker than I could've imagined. He just gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, and walked out the door. He didn't even look back.

Was I that bad of a kisser? I had thought in the morning after, breaking the news to Tifa that Vincent had left.

I slumped into a chair in the Seventh Heaven bar, my head pounding mercilessly. Tifa set a coffee down in front of me, and gave me her most brilliant smile.

"He'll come back, Yuffie. He's stuck around here for awhile… He probably just needed to blow off some steam." She said, lightly placing her hand on my shoulder, and peering at me, concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking. I had a massive hangover, as expected. And I yearned to not remember the happenings of the previous night… or morning rather. But, I could still taste Vincent. Like candy, I realized. He tasted like candy. Tifa looked at me, before giving my shoulder a tight squeeze, and heading back behind the counter. I sniffled, and glanced out the window.

I was afraid. I didn't think Vincent was going to come back this time.

* * *

_Not quite the ending I was going for, but it worked well, no?_

_A bit of a depressing ending. I didn't want it to be like that._

_Do I smell a sequel in my midst? Tell me if you want one PLEASE! Or else I probably won't make one. Okay?_

_And if you like Kingdom Hearts, go check out my other stories, please!_

_Dani_


End file.
